Grooving Through the Ages
by danielsamuels128
Summary: This is a more fixed up and better version because the old one was a little messed up. The same characters and jams are still here. Hope you're ready to sing and dance with Canterlot High and Crystal Prep as we go dive into music of every decade from the 1950's through the 2000's.
1. Chapter 1

A certain former villain was walking around with a camera in her hand.

"Oh hi" she said to the viewers. "I'm Juniper Montage. Trust me. I've learned my lesson from what happened with that movie. Since it's been hard to find good videos to join lately, I've decided to make my own called 'Grooving Through the Ages'. You basically find music from the 1950s through the 2000s that'll get anyone dancing".

She then saw a school and thought it would be a good place to start. "That's so good" she said to the viewers. "I'll begin there".

Inside, Juniper saw a few students walk over to her. "Hi" Juniper said. "I'm Juniper Montage".

One of the students replied to her "nice to meet you Juniper. I'm Rising Star. This is Lightning Blue, Marco Dafoy, Peacock Plume and Clayton Potter. Welcome to Crystal Prep Academy".

They were wearing more casual clothes today.

"What brings you over here?" Marco asked.

"My new video" Juniper answered. "You basically find music from the 1950s through the 2000s that'll get anyone dancing. You wanna help".

Lightning said to her, "sure. Us Crystal Prep students, we love to dance".

"What first?" Marco asked.

"The 1950s" Juniper answered as she turned her camera on.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Peacock asked.

They were, so they got grooving while singing Elvis Presley.

**Rising Star: **The warden threw a party in the county jail.

The prison band was there and they began to wail.

The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.

**Lightning Blue: **You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.

**Chorus: **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

**Marco Dafoy: **Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,

Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.

The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,

The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.

**Chorus: **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

**Peacock Plume: **Number forty-seven said to number three:

**Clayton Potter: **"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.

I sure would be delighted with your company,

Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."

**Chorus: **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

**Instrumental Break**

**Peacock Plume: **The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone

Way over in the corner weepin' all alone.

The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.

If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."

**Chorus: **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

**Marco Dafoy and Lightning Blue: **Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,

No one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."

Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,

I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."

**Chorus: **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock

Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock…

"Wow" Juniper said. "I can see why you guys love dancing so much".

"What's this about dancing?" they winced.

Some of the Crystal Prep Girls came in. One of them said "hi. My name's Garden Grove. This is Crystal Lullaby, Orange Sherbette, Suri Polomare, Lemon Zest and our principal, Cadence. What's going on here?"

Juniper answered "I'm Juniper Montage. Nice to meet you. It's my new video. You basically find music from the 1950s through the 2000s that'll get anyone dancing, and the boys helped with the 1950s".

Suri Polomare commented, "then let us girls help you with the 1960s".

The girls then danced while singing the following from Martha and the Vandellas.

**Crystal Lullaby: **Calling out around the world

Are you ready for a brand new beat?

Summer's here and the time is right

**Lemon Zest: **For dancing in the street

They're dancing in Chicago

**Orange Sherbette: **Down in New Orleans

In New York City

All we need is music, sweet music

**Cadence: **There'll be music everywhere

There'll be swinging and swaying and records playing

**Chorus: **Dancing in the street

Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear

Just as long as you are there

So come on, every guy, grab a girl

Everywhere around the world

**Suri Polomare: **They'll be dancing

They're dancing in the street

**Garden Grove: **It's an invitation across the nation

A chance for folks to meet

There'll be laughing, singing, and music swinging,

**Chorus: **Dancing in the street

**Lemon Zest: **Philadelphia, PA

Baltimore and DC now

**Cadence: **Can't forget the Motor City

**Orange Sherbette: **All we need is music, sweet music

There'll be music everywhere

There'll be swinging and swaying and records playing

**Chorus: **Dancing in the street

Oh, it doesn't matter what you wear

Just as long as you are there

So come on, every guy, grab a girl

Everywhere around the world

**Suri Polomare: **They're dancing

They're dancing in the street

Way down in LA ev'ry day

They're dancing in the street

(Dancing in the street)

**Crystal Lullaby: **Let's form a big, strong line, get in time

We're dancing in the street

(Dancing in the street)

Across the ocean blue, me and you,

We're dancing in the street

"Just awesome" Juniper started commenting. "And I thought it was just the boys who love dancing".

"It's not just the boys" Cadence replied.

"Yeah" Garden Grove added. "All of us Crystal Prep students love to dance".

"Cool" Juniper replied. "Got anything for the 70s?"

Cadence answered "we can think of a few ideas, but if you wanna see something perfect for the 70s, we know a few other pals who would love to help".

Neon added "yeah. you should visit out friends over at Canterlot High School."

"Okay" Juniper said. "I'll go ask them."

As a result, the Crystal Prep students said goodbye to Juniper as she then strolled over to Canterlot High.


	2. Chapter 2- Groove With CHS

The students there were having recess when Juniper came over.

After saying hi to each other, Lyra asked Juniper "what brings you over today?"

Juniper answered "I'm making a video where you find music anyone can dance to. Your pals over at Crystal Prep Acedemy helped me with the 50s and 60s".

Scott said, "then let us give you 70s music for your video. Flash, give me an E".

Scott led the way in a new choreographed disco dance while the guys sang the following from Wild Cherry.

**Scott Green: **Hey do it now yeah hey

Yeah, there was a funky singer

Playin' in a rock and roll band

**Flash Sentry: **And never had no problems yeah

Burnin' down one night stands

And everything around me, yeah

**Brawly Beats: **Got to stop to feelin' so low

And I decided quickly, yes I did

To disco down and check out the show

**Curly Winds: **Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'

**Wiz-kid: **And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted

**Chorus: **Play that funky music white boy

Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy

Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die

Till you die, oh till you die

**Instrumental Break**

**Thunderbass: **Hey wait a minute

Now first it wasn't easy

Changin' rock and roll and minds

**Nolan North: **And things were getting shaky

I thought I'd have to leave it behind

But now its so much better ( spoken: its so much better )

**Indigo Wreathe: **I'm funking out in every way

But I'll never lose that feelin' ( spoken: no I won't)

Of how I learned my lesson that day

**Curly Winds and Wiz-kid: **When they were

Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'

And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted

**Chorus: **Play that funky music white boy

Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy

Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die

Till you die, oh till you die

They shouted play that funky music

**Scott Green: **Play that funky music

**Chorus: **Play that funky music

**Repeat: **Gotta keep on playin' funky music

Play that funky music

"That was fun" Nolan North said.

"I agree" Flash commented. "Can we do it again?"

Rose Heart then cut in. "Alright. Alright" she started saying. "You can thank Juniper for helping her later. Right now, since you boys helped with the 70s, let us girls help Juniper take care of finding music from the 80s for her video".

Juniper got to film the girls grooving to the following from Cyndi Lauper.

**Rose Heart: **I come home in the morning light

My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

**Lyra Heartstrings: **The phone rings in the middle of the night

**Sweetie Drops: **My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"

Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one

But girls, they wanna have fun

**Foggy Blue: **Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

**Lavender Lace: **When the working day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun (girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls wanna have)

**Instrumental Break**

**Raspberry Fluff: **Some boys take a beautiful girl

**Raspberry Fluff, Derpy and Blueberry Pie: **And hide her away from the rest of the world

**Blueberry Pie: **I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

**Derpy Hooves: **Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want

Some fun

**Lavender Lace and Trixie Lulamoon: **When the working day is done

Oh girls, they wanna have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun (girls, they wanna, wanna have fun, girls wanna have)

**Chorus: **They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl (girls just wanna have fun)

**Rose Heart: **Girls just wanna have fun

**Chorus: **They just wanna, they just wanna

They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girl (girls just wanna have fun)

**Foggy Blue: **Girls just want to have fun

When the working

When the working day is done

Oh when the working day is done, oh girls

Girls, they wanna have fun, everybody

**Chorus: **They just wanna, they just wanna (girls)

They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls (girls just wanna have fun)

**Blueberry Pie: **Girls just want to have fun

**Lavender Lace: **when the working

When the working day is done (they just wanna, they just wanna)

**Raspberry Fluff: **Oh when the working day is done, oh girl (girls just wanna have fun)

**Derpy Hooves:** Girls just wanna have fun (they just wanna, they just wanna)

When that song ended, Juniper then commented, "my goodness, and I thought the kids over at Crystal Prep were the only ones who loved dancing so much".

"What?" Flash replied. "I didn't know the Crystal Prep kids loved dancing that much".

Vice Principal Luna then came over. "What's this about dancing?"

Everyone looked her way.

"Hi Luna" Juniper said.

"Hey Juniper" Luna said back. "We don't have any movies for you to ruin today".

"That's not me anymore" the former movie wrecker replied. "I'm making my own video where you find music from the 50s through the 2000s that'll get people dancing".

Luna asked if she can help.

Juniper responded, "that depends; you know any 90s music?" The vice principal turned on the following from Marky Mark for everyone to dance along to.

**Luna: **Yeah

Can you feel it baby

I can too

Come on swing it

Come on swing it

Come on swing it

Come on swing it

1 2 3 now we come to the pay off

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

**Vinyl Scratch: **Yo it's about that time

To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme

I'm a get mine so get yours

I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores

On the house tip is how I'm swinging this

Strictly hip hop boy I ain't singing this

Bringing this to the entire nation

Black, white, red, brown

Feel the vibration

Come on, come on

Feel it feel it

Feel the vibration

**Luna: **It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

**Snips and Snails: **The vibrations good like Sunkist

Many wanna know who done this

Marky Mark and I'm here to move you

Rhymes will groove you

And I'm here to prove to you

That we can party on the positive side

And pump positive vibes

So come along for the ride

Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation

So feel the vibration

Come on, come on

Feel it feel it

Feel the vibration

**Luna: **It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

**Snails: **Donnie D break it down

**Instrumental Break**

**Snips: **Donnie D's on the back up

Drug free so put the crack up

No need for speed

I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-I-e my

Body is healthy

And rhymes makes me wealthy

And the funky bunch helps me

To bring you a show with no intoxication

Come on feel the vibration

Yeah

Can you feel it baby

I can too

**Luna: **It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

**Vinyl Scratch: **Now the time has come for you to get up

The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up

On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to

Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to

Pure hip hop no sell out

If you ain't in it to win it

Then get the hell out

I command you to dance

I wanna see motivation

So come on now feel the vibration

**Instrumental Break**

**Luna: **It's such a good vibration

Come on come on come on

It's such a sweet sensation

Feel it feel it

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

It's such a good vibration

It's such a sweet sensation

Juniper couldn't believe what she videotaped with her camera.

"Yo Luna" she called. "That was awesome. I wish my friends, the rainbooms were here to watch you sing while everyone else dance".

"Watch who sing?" she winced.

"Who could that be?" Juniper asked.

She turned to find the one who said that, and wasn't too surprised to find out it was Applejack.

After the 2 girls said hi to each other, Applejack asked "what's going on here?"

The others told her about the video Juniper's making where you find music from the 50s through the 2000s that'll get people dancing.

Juniper added, "and I got all but 2000s music. You wanna help Applejack?"

Applejack answered, "sure because you guys left out one type of music."

"What kind?" Lyra asked.

"Country music" Applejack answered. "But I can help with that". She then got out her acoustic guitar and sang the following from Faith Hill.

We've got barefoot ladies

And tricked out Mercedes'

People getting crazy on the boulevard

We've got classic colas and ice cold Coronas

Big cool parties in the backyard

I said "Hey that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime"

You'll see straw sombreros

And T-top Camaros

Stereos blastin' in the parking lot

You'll see rock hard bodies and bikini hotties

And everybody's got it goin' on

They're showing what they got

Hey that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

I said, "Hey everybody

Can't you feel the rhythm now?

Hey everybody don't you wanna party?

Hey everybody can't you feel the rhythm now?

Hey everybody don't you wanna party?"

Hey that's the way we do it

New friends, blue skies that never end

Hey that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Hey that's the way we do it

New friends and blue skies that never end

Hey that's the way we like it

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Good times, sunshine and summertime

Juniper knew she had to join in the groovy fun this time, so she asked Luna to film her and the others country dancing.

When the song ended, Flash commented, "now that's what I call a group dance to remember".

"I agree" Juniper commented.

Luna gave Juniper her camera back. Juniper then thanked everyone for helping with her video.

"No problem" Rose Heart said. "What are you going to do with it?"

Juniper answered, "upload it online. I wanna see how many views it can get". She then waved goodbye as she raced for home.

"Bye Juniper" Luna said.


	3. Chapter 3- Epilogue

The next day, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Crystal Lullaby, Lemon Zest and Orange Sherbet were all at Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake asked if they saw the news.

"No" they said.

"Well here" Mrs. Cake said. "Look now".

While watching, a news reporter said to the viewers, "and in entertainment news, the new video "Grooving Through the Ages is a viral sensation. It was uploaded yesterday afternoon and now, not even a whole day later, over 2 million views and several thousand likes. Juniper Montage, since you're the creator of the video, what do you have to say for this big hit?"

Juniper answered "well, I had a lot of help from 2 schools known as Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy".

The 6 of them were so shocked, the second they finished up their snacks, they quickly went back to their respective schools to report the news.

At Crystal Prep Academy, Crystal Lullaby, Lemon Zest and Orange Sherbet got the other students inside the school auditorium.

"Okay" Neon said. "Everyone is here. Now what is the big thing you want to show us?"

Lemon Zest answered "take a look at what video went viral overnight."

After watching Juniper's "Grooving Through the Ages" video, Neon Light responded, "isn't that the video we helped Juniper Montage make?"

"It is" Crystal said.

"We know it's unbelievable" Orange Sherbet said. "But what's more unbelievable is that the video has over 2 million views." "Do you think that video will get nominated for any awards?" Celery Stalk asked. "I'd be insulted if it didn't" Lightning Blue answered. "I agree" Said Thunderbolt replied. "Seeing Juniper's video get nominated for an award would be legend, wait for it, dairy." Every other Crystal Prep student agreed.

Meanwhile, Flash Sentry, Sandalwood and Micro Chips got everyone at Canterlot High in the school gym.

Vice Principal Luna said to the boys "that's everyone. Now, what's going on?"

Micro Chips answered "take a look at what video went viral overnight."

After watching Juniper's "Grooving Through the Ages" video, Lyra Heartstrings responded, "isn't that the video we helped Juniper Montage make?"

"It is" Sandalwood answered. "That video we, along with the Crystal Prep kids, helped make has 2.08 million views and counting."

Flash replied "did any of you know how good at dancing the kids at Crystal Prep are?"

Twilight said to the viewers "just Sour Sweet and her best friends. They're excellent dancers."

Sunset Shimmer replied to Flash "that must have been a big sensation."

Everyone at Canterlot High were in agreement that the video should be nominated for an award. What do you think?

The end.


End file.
